Jedward fanfiction Complicated indonesian
by vita wardhani
Summary: pernahkah berpikir kalimat 'bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar teman' mempunyai makna yang banyak dan bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman? Inilah yang terjadi antara si kembar Jedward...


Hari ini adalah tepat 5 tahunnya aku pindah ke Ireland. Ya, aku pindah dikarenakan orang tuaku dipindah tugaskan. Dengan berat hati aku harus meninggalkan Negara asalku, Indonesia..

"Duuuu… duuu. Braaak" aku menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa – gesa dan karena aku tidak berhati – hati maka buku tebal yang aku bawapun terjatuh. Dengan sigap aku segera memungutnya. Aku berlari melewati ruang makan, tanpa sadar ternyata orang tuaku berada disana.

"Vitaaa.. sarapan dulu" teriak mama.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berpaling pada mama, aku berusaha tersenyum dan bejalan menghampiri mama dan papa. Aku meneguk susu hanya separuhnya saja, lalu aku berlari keluar rumah.

Aku tahu orang tuaku heran padaku karena mereka tidak pernah melihatku tergesa – gesa. Ya. Keterlambatanku dikarenakan aku harus mengerjakan naskah ku hingga larut malam. Aku mendengar Papaku berkata "hati – hati di jalan!"

Aku melirik jam tanganku, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09.10. sepertinya aku telat sudah setengah jam. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halte bus. Di benakku aku berkata 'semoga Mr. Mark tidak memarahiku' aku berdoa agar kemungkinan yang lebih buruk tak akan terjadi.

"Biiimp.. Biiiimp…"

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku mengatur napasku.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil

Aku menghampiri mobil itu dan menengok ke dalam. Ternyata 2 cowok kembar yang terkenal jahil sewaktu SMA. Aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan mereka, salah satu cowok yang tidak mengemudi turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Cowok itu menatapku, aku balik menatapnya. Kutemukan ketulusan disana! Ya Tuhan!

"Thanks!" ucapku pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, cowok itu menutupkan kembali pintu. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kamu terlambat?" Tanya John si cowok yang mengemudi. John baru saja mendapatkan SIM, dia sedikit memamerkan kemahiran mengemudinya padaku.

"Ini semua karena aku lembur semalaman untuk mengerjakan naskahkuku. Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau membahasnya! Mengemudi saja yang benar!" kata ku sebal

"Hahaha.. kamu yakin karanganmu bakal diterima? aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi! Lucu sekali!" tambah John

Aku memukul ringan kepala John "kamu menjengkelkan sekali"

Aku melihat Edward yang hanya tertawa kecil, dia sangat keren sekali. Aku heran kenapa John berbeda sekali dengannya.

Tak terasa percakapan di mobil membuat mobil yang kami naiki tiba di depan gedungn penerbitan. Saat hendak turun, kini giliran John yang turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu. Namun sayang, Edward lebih cepat.

"Thanks" ucapku lagi.

Edward membalasku dengan senyuman, dia tak berkata apa – apa. John yang tampaknya tak senang situasi ini berdeham. Membuatku dan Edward tersadar masih ada John di antara kami.

Dalam benakku aku berkata 'John! Kau merusak adegan romantis!'

"Oh.. mmm.. sorry John! Baiklah, au akan masuk. Doakan aku ya!" kataku salting

"Ok! Jangan biarkan aku dan Edward merasa sia – sia telah mengantarmu" Teriak John. Entah dia berniat mengejekku atau tidak

"Kalau kamu nggak iklhas mengantarku bilang!" balas ku tak mau kalah

"Vita.. semoga berhasil!" kata Edward singkat. Aku terdiam membeku mendengarnya seakan – akan aku terhipnotis. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Edward tidak ditakdirkan cerewet seperti John

"Ahh.. ya! Thanks"

Aku melirik jam tanganku, aku terlambat 45 menit! Secepat kilat aku berlari masuk ke dalam tanpa berpamitan pada si kembar

~(*_^)~

Cukup lama aku menunggu di ruangan Mr. Mark menunggu hasil yang akan diutarakan Mr. Mark. Sambil menunggu beliau, aku melihat – lihat seisi ruangan, aku melihat bingkai foto. Aku meraihnya, disana terdapat foto beliau dengan keluarganya. Wanita yang disamping Mr. Mark aku pikIr itu adalah istrinya. Muka istri beliau tidak seperti orang eropa, wajahnya seperti wanita Asia. Mataku berpaling kepada 2 anak laki – laki kecil yang imut.

"Kau menunggu lama?" kata Mr. Mark, membuatku tersentak dan menaruh kembali bigkai itu

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya mengangguk pelan

"Aku tak akan bicara banyak. Selamat atas ide yan kamu tuangkan disini. Briliant!" kata beliau

"Thank You" ucapku, semenit kemudian keadaan hening. Aku bingung akan jalan pikiran beliau, apa maksudnya mendiamkanku seperti ini. "apakah naskahku…"

"Kami akan terbitkan naskahmu itu menjadi novel" kata Mr. Mark menyelaku

"Benarkah?"

"Congratulations!" kata beliau

Aku keluar dari ruangan dan berlari menuju toilet. Entah kenapa di saat yang bahagia seperti ini, air mataku malah mengalir. Mungkin, inilah yang disebut tangisan bahagia. Seketika, aku teringat akan kata – kata John 'Jangan biarkan aku dan Edward merasa sia – sia telah mengantarmu'. Aku segera melenelepon John.

"John? Bisa kah kalian berdua menemani aku malam ini?" kataku sambil mengusap air mata, sisa isak tangisku masih ada

"Kamu nggak papa kan? Kenapa kamu menangis?" John sepertinya mengetahui aku sedang menangis

"apa? Oh! Pokoknya kalian harus datang! Aku menunggu kalian di café!"

"Ok!"

Aku memencet tombol end call, aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah mereka saat aku memberitaku keberhasilanku

*di café*

"Vita.. ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis" John bertanya padaku

"Tidak, aku tidak apa – apa. Mmm.. dimana Edward?" tanyaku menyadari Edward tidak bersama John

"Dia tidak bisa datang" jawab John singkat

"Oh" seketika aku merasa lemas dan mengurungkan niatku untuk bercerita

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau katakan?" john mengernyitkan dahinya

"Naskahku akan diterbitkan!" kataku

"Selamat! Kamu hebat!" katanya sambil memegang tanganku. Sesaat mata kami saling bertemu. Aku menjadi salah tingkah. "itu ya arsip naskahmu?" kata John mencairkan suasana. Dia meraih tumpukan kertas yang berada di sebelahku. Dia mulai membaca kata demi kata "kau bercanda! Ini bahasa Indonesia! Bagaimana aku bisa memahaminya?"

"Aku bekerja dua kali, aku harus menerjemahkan naskah asli yang aku buat ini kedalam bahasa Inggris!" kataku

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Tutup matamu!" perintah John

Aku gembira sekali saat mendengar hadiah. Segera aku menutup mataku.

"Buka!" kata John

Aku mendapati bingkisan bunga mawar. Aku tersenyum senang. Baru kali ini aku mendapat kejutan seperti ini. "Terimakasih! Ini cantik sekali!"

Tiba – tiba John mendekatkan mukanya padaku "pop" dia mencium pipiku. Aku hanya bia diam dan tidak berkata apapun. Aku melirik John, dia tersenyum padaku. Ingin sekali aku membalasnya, tapi aku terlalu malu.

~(^_*)~

Seminggu kemudian buku ku telah terbit. Aku ingin memamerkan hasil karyaku pada si kembar, maka aku putuskan untuk mengunjungi mereka

"Tok tok.." aku mengetuk pintu

Edward membuka pintu "Oh hai Vita! Lama tak berjumpa denganmu! Ada apa?" sapanya

"ya.. aku sibuk. Ini untukmu, aku ingin kau orang pertama yang membaca buku itu" kataku sambil menyodorkan buku tebal

"Thanks!"

"Hey! Oh my god! Buku kamu sudah terbit! Sini biar aku yang baca! Aku kan menjadi orang pertama yang membaca buku ini!" tiba – tiba John datang dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Edward. Aku bisa melihat Edward memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah laku John.

"Ayo kita rayakan ini bersama!" lanjut John

"Nggak John! Dia sudah ada janji denganku, aku memintanya menemaniku hari ini" potong Edward

John melirikku, aku tak berani melototinya jadi aku hanya menunduk saja.

"Ayo.. aku sudah siap! Kita berangkat vita!" kata Edward sambil menarik tanganku

"huh? Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana pada kalian!" aku ingin menjelaskan kedatanganku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Indonesia. Masa kerja orang tuaku di Ireland sudah habis.

Edward manggenggam tanganku sangat kuat, aku berusaha melepasnya "Ed.. sakit sekali" renta ku

Edward melengangkan genggamannya. Heran dengan maksud Edward aku berkata "Hei! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tentu saja dengan suara agak kencang

"Huh? Aku nggak tau!" sahut Edward

"Ed! Kau bercanda!" balasku

"Diamlah! Kita akan jalan – jalan! Telpon orang tuamu sekarang dan katakana pada mereka kau akan pulang agak larut malam! Bilang kalau kau bersamaku! Aku rasa mereka tidak khawatir" ucap Edward panjang lebar

"Apa?" aku terus mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mulai menuruti apa kata Edward

"Lama sekali! Cepat nanti keburu malam! Cuaca semakin dingin, kau tidak?" Edward menyinggungku

Aku tak menjawab. Ucapan Edward terngiang di kepala ku. Ya, sekarang saja aku mulai kedinginan. Edward mulai berjalan meninggalkanku, tapi aku hanya diam dan menggosokkan kedua tanganku dan meniupnya agar memperoleh kehangatan. Aku melihat Edward menoleh ke belakang, dia menghampiriku.

"Sini" kata Edward agak malu. Dia menggenggam sebelah tanganku dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "lain kali bawalah sarung tangan atau sejenisnya!"

Aku menghela napas "Hey! Aku akan bawa sarung tangan kalau sebelumnya kamu bilang padaku kalau kita akan jalan – jalan! Kau ini!"

"Sudah! Ayo jalan!" Edward tak menggubrisku

Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan aku bertanya pada Edward "Ed.. katakan padaku, kenapa kau mengajakku tiba – tiba?"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau bertanya itu terus? Diamlah!"kata Edward tak menoleh pada ku sama sekali

"Ed! Tinggal ngomong apa susahnya sih?"

"Oke! Minggu lalu kau bersama John!"

"Apa masalahmu? Ini salahmu kan? Kenapa kau tidak datang saat itu?" aku melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi – tubi. "ataaaau…" aku melirik Edward dan tertawa kecil. Aku melihat Edward juga melirikku. "Hahaha… kau cemburu?" aku menertawakan Edward kencang sekali

"Nggak! Hey pulang sana! Aku tidak mau jalan denganmu lagi!" Edward mengelak

"Edward? Vita?" seseorang di depan kami menyapa , tentu saja membuat aku dan Edward berhenti.

"John? Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya Edward sewot

"Vita.. pulanglah bersamaku, orang tuamu khawatir padamu. Mereka menelponmu berulang – ulang tapi ponselmu tidak aktif" kata John

Aku segera merogoh tasku dan mengecek ponselku. Aku Cuma meringis. Edward mentapku geram.

"Ayo pulang" ajak John

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berjalan ke arah John. "eh?" tanganku masih menyangkut di tangan Edward. Kontan membuat John juga sempat berpikiran kalau kami bergandengan seperti itu terus selama perjalanan. 'Ya tuhan! Aku malu sekali!' dalam benakku

"Ayo John, kita pulang! Makasih untuk segalanya!"

"Itukan gunanya teman" John mengembangkan senyumannya

"John bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar teman. Kau adalah sa.." ucapku spontan

Edward langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan John. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia sangat aneh hari ini. Aku berusaha mengingat – ingat 'apakah ucapkanku ada yang salah? Sehingga Edward langsung pergi' Ya! Aku baru sadar 'bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar teman' mungkin kalimat itu lah yang membuat Edward marah.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Edward "Ed… Ed… tunggu Ed!" aku berteriak sekencang – kencangnya

Beruntung Edward menghentikan langkah pasalnya aku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari "Ed.. maaf! Sepertinya kau salah paham!"

"Salah paham? Sudahlah kalian silahkan jalin hubungan jangan hiraukan aku. Karena aku kalian tidak leluasa kan? Kalian pasti benci sekali padaku" kata Edward panjang lebar

Aku kehabisan kata – kata, seketika mulutku terkunci. 'Ya tuhan! Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan perasaanku padanya'

John mengikuti kami "Ed! Berilah dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!"

Edward mulai melanjutkan langkahnya "I Love you Edward!" lagi – lagi aku berkata secara spontan, aku segera menutup mulutku

Edward berpaling padaku, aku berharap dia menghampiriku. Dugaanku salah, dia malah berlari lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku tak percaya dia mengabaikan tiga kataku.

'Aku menyukai bagaimana caramu membuatju senang hanya dengan hal kecil! Kau salah paham! John bagiku adalah sebagai sebagai sahabat!' ucapku dalam hati

John berusaha menenangkan ku dengan cara menghapus air mataku. "vita… berhentilah menangis, kau tahu kejadian ini juga membuatku sadar bahwa orang yang aku sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain"

~(^_*)~

John membanting pintu kamarnya "Edward kau sialan!" John memukul kepala Edward

Edward bingung kenapa John memukulnya "John! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Aku memukulmu agar kau sadar! Kau telah menyakiti Vita! Pergilah temui dia dan minta maaf padanya!" bentak John

"John… kejadian itu sudah seminggu yang lalu, aku yakin dia sudah melupakannya. Yah, tentu saja itu pasti berkat bantuanmu!" Edward menjawab dengan santai

"Aku bilang minta maaf padanya dan mohon agar dia tidak pergi!" John mengguncang badan Edward

"Pergi? What?"

"Dia akan pulang ke Indonesia, dia tidak…" belum sempat John menerangkan, Edward langsung meluncur keluar. Dia berlari menuju rumahku. Namun, aku lebih dahulu meninggalkan rumah.

Dalam perjalanan, Edward terus menerus meneleponku. Aku bimbang, apakah harus aku terima atau aku diamkan saja. Tapi, aku tidak mau kepergianku terlihat menyakitkan. Aku datang ke Ireland dengan suka cita, aku berharap meninggalkan Ireland juga dengan rasa suka.

"Hello? Ed?" sapaku

"Vita.. please don't go" pinta Edward

"Aku harus pulang…. Tuuut.. tuuut.. tuuut.." Tiba – tiba percakapan terputus karena ponselkuk lowbat.

Aku menyusuri pelataran bandara dengan ragu. Perlukah aku menunggu John dan Edward untuk menyampaikan salam sampai jumpa?aku putuskan untuk menunggu mereka sampai sepuluh menit. Tapi, mungkinkah mereka datang? Aku meyakinkan langkahku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Vitaaaa!" aku mendengar seseorang memaggil namaku, ya aku sedang berhalusinasi

"Vitaaaa! Please don't go!" aku menoleh kemana suara itu berasal

Yah, Edward berada di depanku saat ini. Aku bingung setengah mati, apa yang membuat Edward kemari. Aku Cuma berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Aku tersentak saat aku mendengar "I Love You. Please stay by my side!"

Aku menunduk, aku tak kuasa menahan tawa. "Edward! Kamu kenapa?"

"What? I say I love you! do you not understand?" Edward berusaha meyakinkanku. "Aku cinta kamu!" kata Edward dengan bahasa Indonesia

'Ya Tuhan! Edward mengungkapkannya dengan bahasa Indonesia! Entah kenapa kata yang Edward katakan lebih terasa di hatiku' aku berkata dalam hati

"Kenapa kamu diam aja? Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Edward, kulihat ketulusan dimatanya.

"Ed? I don't know! Kamu mengatakannya tiba – tiba! Kau selalu begitu" jawabku

"Vita just say it. Do you love me?"

"Yes" ucapku pelan

Edward memegang kedua tanganku, lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku berusaha melepaskannya, aku merasa malu dihadapan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara

"Edward! Let me go! Pesawatku akan berangkat! Orang tuaku sudah menunggu ku di Indonesia!"

"Noo! Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali ke Ireland?"

"Aku tak mau berjanji, kau lah yang seharusnya berjanji untuk mengunjungiku!" ucapku

Edward melepaskan pelukannya "yeah! I promise! Baiklah tunggu aku!"

Aku tersenyum, aku berjalan menemui John. Aku bahkan tak sadar John berada disana dari tadi "John aku menunggumu juga!"

John juga membalas senyumanku. Aku membawa koporku dan melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka.


End file.
